Le rendez-vous de Santana
by vltta
Summary: Se déroule un peu avant l'épisode 7 de la saison 3. Santana propose un rendez-vous à Kurt et Blaine afin de parler d'un sujet qu'elle veut garder secret jusqu'au bout.


Santana entrait dans les vestiaires des garcons, il y avait Puckerman, Mike Chang, Sam Evans ainsi que Finn qui lui lança :

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là Santana !

-Et toi tu n'as pas le droit de porter des caleçons à motifs bonbons vu la taille de ton sucre d'orge !" rétorqua-t-elle

Les garçons étaient hilares, Finn adressa un regard noir à Santana qui haussa les épaules et continua de marcher en direction de la salle de musculation. Elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta devant un punching-ball et dit :

"Salut Blaine...

-Santana ? répondit ce dernier

-Je voudrais vous inviter toi et Kurt au BreadstiX ce soir..

-Euh.. Bien sûr, il est au courant ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, je vais le prévenir juste après..

-Très bien. Mais... C'est en quelle occasion ?

-Je préfère le garder pour moi jusqu'à ce soir..

-D'accord, à ce soir alors !" dit un Blaine souriant mais ruisselant de sueur après un long entraînement de boxe en regardant Santana s'éloigner timidement. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

Santana sortit des vestiaires des garçons et sourit en voyant la tête toujours gênée de Finn. Elle se dirigea vers les couloirs pour rejoindre Kurt à son casier. Il avait son iPhone à la main et observait tendrement une photo de Blaine. Santana s'approcha de Kurt, il lui dit :

"Je suis OK pour le BreadstiX ce soir Santana. A part si c'est pour nous humilier ou participer a un de tes passe-temps sombres, naturellement !

-Comment es-tu au courant ? répondit Santana, étonnée.

-Blaine vient de m'envoyer un texto, il a l'air perturbé !

-Qu'y a t-il de si perturbant ?

-Aucune idée, peut être par une soudaine gentillesse de ta part ?

-Profitez-en !" Soupira-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Kurt fit le code de son iPhone et commença à appuyer sur les touches.

* * *

><p>SMS<p>

Kurt : On va prendre un café au Lima Bean cet après-midi ? ❤️

Blaine : Oui, bien sur mon amour ❤️ A quelle heure ? ❤️

Kurt : Vers 15h30 ça sera bon ? ❤️

Blaine : Parfait ! Je t'aime ❤️

Kurt : Moi aussi ❤️

* * *

><p>Il était 15h15 à Lima, le soleil brillait et Kurt sortait de sa maison, il entra dans sa voiture et démarra. Il posa sur le fauteuil passager son sac à main, à l'intérieur de celui-ci son téléphone vibrait. Il regarda, c'était un message de Blaine : " Tellement pressé de te revoir mon cœur ❤️". Kurt sourit et sortit de l'allée menant au garage de sa maison pour se diriger vers Lima Bean.<p>

Blaine était assit à une table, il regardait la météo sur son iPhone. Kurt s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Blaine l'embrassa a son tour sur la bouche.

"Je vais chercher les cafés, tu veux quoi ? demanda Kurt

-Un Caffè Latte s'il te plait." dit Blaine en répondant à un appel, sûrement un Warbler.

Kurt faisait la queue au comptoir du café. Lorsque vint son tour il salua la serveuse :

"Bonjour Brenda !

-Tiens Kurt ! Que t'arrive t'il ? Tu n'es venu que 2 fois cette semaine !

-Oh, c'est qu'il y avait des répétitions très importantes au Glee Club mais je suis de retour !

-Tant mieux ! Tu prends quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Un Caffè Latte et un Machiatto s'il te plaît."

La serveuse s'affaira à remplir des gobelets en carton de café puis rajouta deux muffins à son client préféré.

"Voilà pour toi, Kurt. dit-elle en tendant un plateau

-Merci ! Bonne journée Brenda !" répondit-il en s'éloignant vers son compagnon

De retour à sa table Kurt s'installa. Il donna son café à Blaine qui le remercia en l'embrassant. L'ex Warbler prit la parole :

"J'appréhende légèrement le rendez-vous de ce soir avec Santana..

-Pourquoi ? Elle ne va pas te manger ! répondit le contre-ténor

-Ça ne serait pourtant pas étonnant de sa part. persifla Blaine d'un air sarcastique qu'y fit rire son compagnon

-Je peux pas deviner à l'avance ce que Santana prépare mais elle n'avait pas son petit air démoniaque."

Le reste du rendez-vous se passa normalement au Lima Bean. Plus tard, les deux garçons allèrent chez Kurt pour se préparer pour partir au restaurant.


End file.
